


Jail Cell

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: TPOL decides to stay up late to write [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Implied/Reference Violence, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia and Rythian end up in jail, and wait for Nilesy and Zoey to bail them out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to TPOL stays up late to write.  
> I have school tomorrow.  
> Screw iiiiiiiiiiiit.

"So, how'd you get in here?" Asked the blonde woman on the opposite side of the dimly lit holding cell. She was wearing brown leggings, a blue t-shirt, black boots and an owl hat. Rythian was startled, as neither of them has spoken for the half hour he'd been in the cell. No one else was in there with them. It was unsurprising, seeing as it was 3am on a Tuesday.   
"What's it to you?" He asked coldly, kicking the cold ground with his heel.  
The girl shrugged. "I'm going out of my mind with boredom in here, I'm just trying to pass the time."   
"Well, if you must know, I got into a fight. You?" He asked, not particularly interested.  
"Trespassing. Well, _I_ wasn't actually trespassing on purpose, I was going after my idiot friend. The police don't seem to believe that, though." The girl shrugged again, and tapped her foot on the hard stone floor.  
"Where were they trespassing?" Rythian asked, realising it might be quite a while until he was bailed out.  
"The old power plant. How they didn't find Nilesy, that's the guy who I followed into the plant, as well, I have no idea. He's not the quietest person I know, and he was on the sight first." The girl sighed. "I'm Lomadia, by the way." She added.  
"I'm Rythian, nice to meet you. Not the best of circumstances to meet, I suppose." He said.  
"So, this fight of yours. Who was it against?" Lomadia asked.  
"Oh, no one important. Just some dickhead who thought it was okay to insult me and my friends." Rythian shrugged. It sounded stupid when he said it out loud.  
"So you punched him?" Lomadia guessed. Rythian nodded. "Fair enough, I'd do the same thing if someone insulted me."  
"I bet you'd get away with it." Mumbled Rythian angrily.  
"Actually, why isn't the guy you got into a fight with in here? And how come you look totally unharmed?" Asked Lomadia.  
"It was a very one-sided fight. And I punched a police officer in the face." Rythian added. Lomadia laughed.   
"You did? Which one? Wait, no, let me guess. Is it the one that brought you in here? Because I think he had a black eye." Lomadia said, trying to contain some of her laughter.   
"Yeah, I think so." Rythian said. "So, who's bailing you out? Is it Nilesy?"  
"He's the one I called. And he better bail me out, he owes me, big time. I've been in here for nearly an hour." Lomadia said. "What about you? Who's bailing you're ass out?"  
"Oh, my roommate, Zoey, as far as I know. She might leave me here for a while, though. She's not big on the whole 'violence' thing." Rythian smiled.  
"Is she one of the friends that guy you punched was insulting?" Lomadia asked.  
"Yes." Rythian replied shortly.  
"Ah, right." Lomadia smiled.  
A guard walked up to the cell door and unlocked it. It appeared to be the same one Rythian had punched, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. The only discernible features were a moustache, a goatee and one black eye. The door swung open, and nobody moved.  
"Alright, out you come." He said, not indicating in anyway who he was talking to.  
"Uh, which 'you'." Asked Lomadia. "If you hadn't noticed, there's more than one of us." Rythian snorted.  
"I mean both of you. Come on, get lost." He said, and without another word, Lomadia and Rythian exited the cell and headed towards the main entrance.  
Zoey and Nilesy were both standing by the door, chatting. When they caught sight of Lomadia and Rythian, they started walking over to them.  
"See you dude." Lomadia patted Rythian's arm and walked to meet Nilesy.  
"Two things. One, thanks for bailing me out. Two, thanks for getting me caught in the first place, asshole." Lomadia punched Nilesy on the arm gently.  
"Hey, it was not my fault!" He faked innocence as they left the police station.  
"It so was! I followed you into the power plant, and that's why I got arrested!" She exclaimed as they got into Nilesy's car.  
"It's your fault for following me!" He argued.  
"Oh shut up." Lomadia smiled.  
"So, make any friends in there?" He asked.  
"Eh, not really." She replied.

* * *

 

"Rythian, you really need to stop getting into fights." Zoey folded her arms.  
"Well, stop bailing me out then. Rythian joked. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"I'm serious, Rythian! Maybe next time I'll let you rot in there forever!" She exclaimed, trying not to smile.   
"Oh, you'd never do that, you love me far too much." He said, smiling.  
"Whatever. So, did you make any more enemies while you were locked up?" Zoey asked.  
"No, but I made a friend, surprisingly. There was a blonde girl in there with me. I think you were talking to her friend, Nilesy. I only got her first name though, so I'll probably never see her again." Rythian put his hands in his pockets, and felt a piece of paper in one of them. He pulled it out, and written on it was:

In case you get into another fight  
-Lomadia

Written under her name was her phone number. Rythian smiled. Maybe he would be seeing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this from my phone, so spelling errors are inevitable.


End file.
